Spell Bound
by ArtemisXxX
Summary: Hermione Granger has had a rough couple of years at Hogwarts. From werewolves, dementors, and basilisks, she felt like she deserved a normal school year. As normal as a magical school can get. That goes out the window when she finds out that the Twi-wizard Tournament will be hosted there this year. HGxFD OOC
1. Summer

Disclaimer: J.k Rowling is the owner. I just own my OCs.

P.s: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Also, I'm writing as I go, so any Ideas you have that you would like to see I would appreciate it.

* * *

Hermione was laying on a hammock in her back yard, lazily drifting side to side with a text book in her hands for a bit of light reading.

It was Hogwarts A History, her favorite. After the school year she had, she feels that she deserves to relax this summer. At least until school starts back again, she wanted to make the best of it. Thinking about school, brought her mind to Harry. She wondered if he was all right with the Dursleys. _Of course not, you idiot. He must be feeling awful._ They would send letters to each other but it's just not the same as talking face to face. Hermione hates that Harry has to go back to those awful people every summer. She does not understand why Harry can't stay with the Weasleys or even here with her. She doesn't think her parents would mind terribly.

So, that is why she is currently trying to reread Hogwarts A History for what might possibly be the hundredth time. Suddenly, the door from the house bursts open and she dragged her gaze from the text to the person walking towards her with a frown on his face. Alex, her twin brother, decides to plop down on the hammock unceremoniously. Hermione decides to ignore the fact that she almost fell when he practically threw himself on the hammock.

His looks are the male version of her; he stands at about 6'1 already at 14 years old. She is rather tall too since she is at 5'5. The only differences between them are in personality, he is right handed and that he is a muggle. Hermione never understood why she was chosen out of the two to be a witch. It was something that she thought about ever since she received her Hogwarts letter. They are very close and it sucks that they only see each other during holidays.

He sighs loudly and exaggeratedly to make his displeasure known. "What is your problem?" She asks. She looks at him waiting for an answer. " I broke up with Taylor today," Alex said. Hermione is shocked; just yesterday she accompanied him to pick out a 6-month anniversary gift. "What? Why? You seemed to be on cloud 9 yesterday picking out the gift?" Hermione thought something drastic must of happened. Alex looked at her " Well I was! When I went over to Taylor's house a little bit earlier than expected to surprise her and guess what I saw."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders " You found out she secretly keeps all of her toenails in a jar?" Alex glared at her " no, but I wish it was something weird and _gross_ like that. After her parents let me in, I walked up stairs and went to her room. When I got there I caught her cheating on me with that douche bag Ryan Williams!" Hermione gasped she felt sympathy for her brother, who knew that even though they weren't dating long she knew that he must have been hurting more than he is letting on. "And she even tried to yell at me to knock before barging in. As if she just wasn't caught cheating on me." He scoffed.

Hermione never liked his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. She always rubbed Hermione the wrong way in the sense that she always treated her brother like it was a privilege to be dating her. " Are you okay? I mean obviously not since it must have just happened but like are you okay?" Being a twin has its perks since they have an understanding of each other that she just doesn't have with anybody else. Not even with her best friends who she loves very much but they can be frustrating sometimes. Alex sighed again " Right now I feel like shit mione, I never thought that I would be cheated on, let alone on my anniversary." Hermione throws him a supporting smile and tries to give him one of those awkward side hugs since they were lying down. " Hey things happen to us that we can't control, but we can control how we choose to react it." Alex smiled a sad smile back, " Thanks for trying to cheer me up, even though I still feel like shit. Ha-ha." Hermione grinned, " That's what big sisters are for." " _Okay_ , You're only older by like 3 minutes." Hermione felt like she helped in whatever little way she could. Alex got up and stretched, " I'm going to go listen to depressing music now, see ya."

Hermione watched him go inside the house. She picked up her book again and thought to herself _if I weren't a witch, would my problems be normal like Alex's?_ Probably not, since before Hogwarts she didn't have any friends so she doubts it would be relationship problems. Hermione wouldn't change being a witch though; it was being a witch that let her into the hidden magical world where what she thought was impossible, is possible. It was where she made her first friend, Harry Potter.

She whispered to herself " No, I wouldn't want to have it any other way." She hopes that this year it will be uneventful than the past three years.


	2. You're not down

okay here is chapter 2! next chapter will be the actual party and maybe Hogwarts as well. HMM we'll see lol

* * *

It was the next day; Hermione had just spent last night reading and watching television. She was bored since she had finished her summer homework during the first week back. She chuckled; _maybe I should have paced myself with it since I always do this to myself._ She decided to get up from her bed and went down stairs.

As she is walking, she passes her brother's room. The brunette sees Alex playing his video games. Something called Call of Duty. Hermione thinks that it's good for him to be distracted, instead of dwelling over his breakup. Hermione gets to the bottom of the stairs; she goes to the direction of the kitchen to grab a glass of water. There she sees her dad John Granger. Both of her parents are dentists, which kind of sucks when you're a kid and can't have too many sweets. Hermione knows that her parents love both her and her brother. Before when they didn't know that she was a witch, the whole family would go to the park to play or to a museum. It didn't matter what they did, what they cared about was spending time together.

The brunette cherishes those memories because she only has a limited time during the holidays to spend time with them. It doesn't help that she also spends the last week before school with the Weasleys and Harry. She is just so excited to spend more time in the magical world. Apparently, she and Harry have been invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year with the Weasleys. She doesn't particularly like the sport nor does she hate it; it's the flying on a broom part that she hates. But, she will go none the least to spend some time with her best friends before school.

John Granger looks up from reading the newspaper, " Hey kiddo," he smiled. "Hey dad, where is mom?" Hermione asked. John furrowed his eyebrows in thought, " I believe your mother stayed back with a patient, something about a root canal." The girl nodded her head in understanding; she went over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass.

"So, I've been invited by the Weasleys to go to a sporting event. It's supposed to be a big deal, kind of like the world cup for the muggles. I was wondering if I could have permission to go?" Hermione asked while she filled her glass. "I don't see why not. I'm sure your mother would be okay with it as well." Her dad said. "Thanks!" The brunette gave her dad a hug in thanks.

She drank her glass and put it in the sink to wash later. Her dad just laughs and goes back to his reading. Hermione goes back

Hermione goes back upstairs, when she is going down the hallway to her room her brother comes out of his room and bumps into her "whoa! Hey, watch out." Alex said. Stumbling back Hermione rolls her eyes " For your information, you are the one who needs to watch out. You know, that's the second time in a row that you almost made me fall. I'm starting to think it's on purpose." "If it was on purpose, I would have tackled you into the ground so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you." Alex grinned.

"Anyway, there is going to be a party at my friend's house tonight. You should come with me. I know you're bored out of your mind ever since you finished your homework." He smirked. His dark eyes looked at Hermione in amusement. Hermione shoved him playfully "Hey it's not a bad thing to have it out of the way now than having to do it later." Alex laughed " Mione, if that was true then you wouldn't be wishing your teachers to send you extra homework via owl." Hermione blushed, "That's not true. I don't need homework to have fun." "Okay then prove it. Come to the party and have a good time." Alex challenged her.

The witch pressed her lips in a thin line "what about our parents, I don't think they will let us go out that late." She tried. "That's easy, we sneak out. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." Hermione raises her eyebrows in surprise, " Have you done that before?" she asks. "Duh, every teenager has to sneak out to go to a party. It's like the law or something. Are you in or are you in?" Alex has a mischievous look to him that has Hermione suspicious. "I don't know…" "C'mon Mione, let's go I barely see you as it is and it is fun I promise." He whined. Hermione knew she was going to regret it but he had a point.

It is summer and she hasn't exactly been very social as of late. She made her decision, "Alright, alright I'll go now stop your whining." He grinned at her " Awesome! Trust me it'll be great and you'll finally get to meet some of my friends." Hermione smiled "Sure, that would be cool." Alex started to go back to his room " Alright so we'll leave at like 10:30pm after I make sure our parents went to bed. Sounds good?" He made the thumbs up sign as he was backing up into his room, waiting for an answer. She nodded " yeah definitely." " Cool." He went back to his room and closed the door.

Hermione sighed and went to her room. She can't believe she was actually going to do this. She didn't know what she didn't believe, the fact that she was going to a party or that she was sneaking out. _Most likely the sneaking out._ She looked at her clock it read 5:00pm. Okay she had 5 hours until she has to leave.

Falling backward onto her bed, she thought about Harry and Ron and what they would say if they could see her now. She chuckled " probably something like "who are you and what have you done with our Hermione!" Crookshanks jumped on the bed and let out a meow as if agreeing with her. She just pets her cat and hoped that nothing crazy happens.


	3. Smells like teen spirit

Smells like teen spirit

Hermione was in her room looking for something to wear. She didn't know what to choose. _Should I wear a dress or T-shirt and jeans?_ The brunette was rifling through her closet when she decided to go with a T-shirt. It was starting to get cold out at night. "Aha!" she exclaimed, she found what she was looking for. The T-shirt was a white champions tee, and she decided to pair it with black jeans.

Hermione put it on and looked at her self in the mirror. _Not too bad_ , she thought. Now she just had to find what shoes to wear. She searched for her black and white vans and found them in the back. She slipped them on and looked at the watch on her wrist. It read 10:02 pm. Hermione decided to kill time by reading a book. She sat on her bed and continued where she left off.

* * *

It must have been 10:30 already because she heard her door open. Hermione turned to look and saw her brother poke his head in. "Mione, lets go." Alex whispered, his eyes danced around the room as if expecting their parents would jump out the closet and catch them.

Hermione jumped up, she quickly grabbed a gray sweater and hurried out the door. Quietly she and Alex tipped toed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they walked to the front door and opened it as slowly as possible to make the least noise. When they were able to get through, the siblings were able to relax. Hermione and Alex started to walk to the party since it was only two blocks from their house.

Alex laughed, " See! I told you I knew what I was doing." He practically was skipping with how pleased he was with himself. Hermione felt like it really wasn't that hard to sneak out. Maybe since all the sneaking around she does at Hogwarts made her think this was nothing.

"We basically just walked out of the house, I could have done that in my sleep." She said. He turned to look at her with a big grin on his face.

"That's the beauty of it, because of my expertise I was able to make it seem as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Your welcome." Alex did a mock bow. Both brunettes were halfway to the party when Hermione started to feel nervous about it. _I wonder if Alex's friends would like me._ She didn't know too much about her brother's friends. She figures they must not be too bad since she doesn't think her brother would hang out with bad people.

Sensing her discomfort Alex tried to make her feel better. " It's going to be _fine_ Mione, I'll introduce you to my friends and it's going to be a great time." Hermione appreciated what he was trying to do but still felt like she wouldn't belong.

"Thanks, I'm just not used to going to these type of things." She said.

"What you don't have parties at school?" He questioned.

"Yes we do but it's not like I go to much either way. Plus it's harder to get away with it since the paintings would alert the head of house and we would get in trouble." Hermione explained. Alex's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your school is a magical castle. Sounds like you can't really get away with stuff there, huh?"

Hermione chuckled " Well, you just have to be more creative."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion "There's something you're not telling me but it will have to be later because we're here." That was when Hermione noticed the loud music coming from the house they were in front of. It looked like there were a lot of people from where she was standing. The music was so loud that she felt the bass vibrate from there. She and her twin walked to the front of the house and walked in. Immediately Hermione was overwhelmed with the amount of people that were there. She saw a bunch of people dancing and drinking. She tried to stay close with her brother by holding onto the back of his hoodie. They began to weave through the crowd and eventually they reached a group of people. It was three guys and two girls that were standing in a circle. The tallest one was a blonde boy with warm hazel eyes; he was medium built like her brother but more on the lean side. He was wearing a black and white striped T-shirt with blue jeans. The other boy was a brunette with steel grey eyes; he had black rectangular glasses and was wearing a red button-down with black jeans. He was around the same height as her brother. The last one had dark brown hair with icy blue eyes; He was wearing an Adidas hat with a green hoodie and khaki pants. He was the shorter one out of the boys. The first girl was a light brown haired girl with ocean blue eyes; she had on a pair of short shorts and a white T-shirt with a little ice cream that was melting at the corner. She was around Hermione's height. The last girl was a dirty blonde with emerald green eyes; she had on a little black summer dress that reached midway to her thigh. She was a short girl that reached Hermione up to her nose. All of them were drinking and laughing when the boy with the glasses noticed Alex.

" Hey, great you made it! Took you long enough I thought you were gonna flake out." He grinned at Alex. My brother scoffed at him.

" Yeah right, you already know I wasn't going to miss this." The group all laughed out loud at that. Then the short girl noticed Hermione was standing there. She seemed to look her up and down and when she reached her eyes she smiled. Hermione smiled back at her not knowing what else to do.

"Alex, who's this" The short girl asked him. Everyone paused what they were saying and turned to look at the witch. Hermione blushed at the attention she was getting. Her brother turned to everyone. "Guys this is my sister Hermione, she goes to that boarding school I told you about."

The teenagers all made moved to introduce themselves. The boy with the button down shirt stretched out his hand to shake Hermione's.

"Hi, my name is David Levitt nice to meet you." David smiled at her. She smiled back at him and nodded her head. Then the blonde boy went up to her.

" Hey, I'm Luke Johnson." He gave her a high five and went to stand with the boys. Up next was the light brown girl. She went up to Hermione and waved at her

"I'm Olivia Grant, it's great to finally meet you Alex talks about you all the time." She laughed. Hermione turns to look at Alex with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a drink that David gave him. The last boy with the green hoodie simply said " Hi I'm Christian Boone" The last girl went up to Hermione and gave her a hug, which surprised her. She didn't have time to return it when the other girl pulled back.

The last boy with the green hoodie simply said " Hi I'm Christian Boone" The last girl went up to Hermione and gave her a hug, which surprised her. She didn't have time to return it when the other girl pulled back.

"Hey! I'm Zoey Finch its cool to meet you, you know you guys really do look alike." She said.

"Well actually, Alex and I are twins," Hermione said. All of them were surprised at this.

"What Alex you didn't think to mention this at all?" Luke asked Alex. He playfully punched Alex in the arm.

"It never came up! It must have slipped my mind whenever I would mention my sister." He defended himself. Hermione understood that she often would tell people that she had a brother but never really clarifies that they are twins.

"Okay we can all stop the interrogation, we are at a party lets just have fun," Olivia said. That's when they all decided to drop it and kind of started to do their own thing. Hermione noticed that the Zoey had stayed back with her and seemed like she wanted to talk some more. Alex decided to take off since he saw that Hermione was not alone. Zoey had poured Hermione a drink and handed it to her. She grabbed the offered beverage and took a sip. It tasted like watermelon. She liked it.

"So, why are you at this boarding school and Alex isn't?" Zoey asked with a smile. The witch already has her cover story ingrained in her brain. It is the same one she tells her family members whenever she sees them during the holidays.

"Oh, when I was in school the teachers noticed that I was very smart from a young age. They had me tested and decided that it would be a crime if I didn't get the most out of my education." Both Hermione and Zoey laughed at her joke. She took another sip from her cup.

"Wow, so you're smart and good looking. Sucks for Alex that he got the bad genes." She laughed at that. Zoey put her hand on Hermione's elbow, lightly holding it. Hermione paused a little at that, but maybe she's thinking too much into it.

"Hey, he's not that bad, what I lack in he can make up for it." The brunette shrugged her shoulders in response. She kept drinking her watermelon flavored drink.

"I can't imagine you being bad at something, I feel like if you set your mind to it then you can do anything," Zoey said. Hermione blushed at the compliment. She's not used to receiving many compliments, especially not about being intelligent. Its usually people getting annoyed at her for being such a know-it-all.

"Thank you. Enough about me tell me a little bit more about yourself." Hermione asked. Zoey lit up that Hermione had an interest to get to know her.

"I'm a dancer, I love to dance. That's what really drives me to get up in the morning, you know? I'm hoping I can make a career out of that though. If I can, I'll be the happiest girl in the world." She told Hermione. The brunette can really see the passion in her eyes when she talks about it. It kind of reminds her of Harry when he talks about Quidditch. Hermione noted that Zoey does move her body very gracefully even just walking she makes it look like she's moving to a song only she can hear. Just then the song changed to something that Hermione knew is pretty popular right now. Zoey grabbed her hand and said, " Let's go dance, yeah?" Hermione downed her drink and nodded her head. They went over where groups of people were dancing. Hermione didn't know what to do once she got there and it must have shown on her face because Zoey pulled her close and leaned into her ear " Just relax and let loose, no one is paying attention." Her breath tickled Hermione's ear causing a shiver to run down her body. She nodded her head in response and began to move her body to the beat. She knew the only reason she was even there dancing was because of the alcohol. She started to feel weird.

"That's it, you're not that bad." Zoey laughed. Being that close to Zoey Hermione noticed she was actually quite pretty. It made her feel fuzzy inside being in the dancers' personal space. The song ended and Hermione wanted to stay there.

"You're a pretty cool gal, Hermione Granger." Zoey grinned at her.

Hermione smiled back and said, " You're pretty cool too." Just then Zoey leaned in and pressed her lips to Hermione's. It was an innocent kiss and Hermione pulled back when she needed air. She and Zoey were both blushing at each other.

"Sorry I just really wanted to kiss you, hope that was okay," Zoey said.

"No-no that was okay, it was nice." She quickly responded to quell her doubts.

"Because I would really hate it if you never wanted to see me again." Zoey bit her lip. The witch stared at her and thought _Yeah I would hate it too._


	4. Hogwarts

**AN: Hey everyone chapter 4. :)**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts express waiting on Harry and Ron to come back from changing into their school robes. She currently was going over her materials for the school year and smiles to herself. _Finally going back after a crazy summer_ she thought. After the party, she and Zoey dated for a while. It was nice but both know it was not going to last since Hermione was leaving for school. Hermione and Zoey called it quits right before she had to leave for the Quidditch World Cup. That night was horrible since death eaters attacked it. She's just happy that they are on their way to Hogwarts where it's safe. The door opens and Harry and Ron come inside. They both sit down in front of her.

"Harry you should have just let me give that prat a hex!" Ron said. Hermione could see that Ron's face was red with anger. Harry looked stressed trying to calm him down.

"Mate, just let it go. It's not worth getting in trouble over someone like him." He said. Hermione wondered what got Ron so riled up.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Draco, that's what. Going on about how he knows about a tournament and that his father is so much better than mine. That git." Ron seethed. Hermione immediately was curious about this so-called tournament.

"Harry's right Ron. You should just forget about Draco, he wins if you let him get you so riled up all the time." She said.

"I know! Merlin knows I try but he just has this thing that just makes me so mad. Ugh." The ginger crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trust me, it's the same for me too," Harry said. He patted Ron's shoulder in understanding.

"So, What's this about a tournament then?" The witch asked. Both Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders.

"Beats me. I only heard about it just now from Malfoy and I doubt he will be so kind as to let me know what it is." Harry said.

"I don't care what it is, nothing that comes out of that prat's mouth is important anyways," Ron said. Hermione decided to let it go figuring that if it were important they would probably find out sooner or later.

* * *

The Trio find themselves sitting at Gryffindor table. Ron, as usual, is inhaling his food. Hermione and Harry learned to ignore it but sometimes it's a little too much. Like right now.

"Ronald could you please eat your dinner like a normal person!" Hermione yelled. Harry just tried to hide his smile by drinking pumpkin juice.

"Sorry, Mione but its just so good." He said. At least that's what Hermione assumes is what he said since it is muffled by all the food in his mouth. Disgusting.

"Though it is delicious it does not mean you act like a barbarian." She chided him. His mood quickly improved with food it seemed.

" Yeah mate, have some decency." Harry joked. Hermione glared at Harry. This caused Ron to laugh.

"This isn't a joke, one of these days Ronald you're going choke and I'm not going to help you because I already warned you." She said.

"Relax Mione, I'm a wizard if I do happen to choke I'll just unclog it with a spell," Ron said. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. It's always the same every day, she doesn't even know why she bothers. Maybe she has to get used Ronald's eating habits again since at home she and her brother are chastised if they don't eat with manners at the table. At the end of the feast, all of the food and plates disappeared from the tables. She could see Dumbledore standing up to make his annual first day back speech.

"Welcome back Students, I hope you all had a wonderful summer break. I would also like to welcome the first years to Hogwarts. A school year of magical education awaits you all. Now I must say this again. The forbidden forest is off limits to the students. There are very scary things in there that will kill you. A piece of advice, don't go there. Also, Quidditch will be canceled this year because of an event that will be taking place here in Hogwarts. Now, now, students this event is very special because it there hasn't been one since I believe 1792. It is the Triwizard Tournament! It is held between the three largest schools in wizarding Europe which are Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and of course Hogwarts. Only one student can represent their school, hence the word Triwizard. Whoever wins will have eternal glory and win a small fortune. The reason is that it is very dangerous that resulted in students to be gravely injured or even killed. You would only be allowed to participate if you are of age. Don't try to get around it because I have already set up precautions. Now students' let us all go outside because I think our visitors are about to arrive." Dumbledore started to leave the great hall. Hermione was taken aback with the news of the tournament. She didn't comprehend how anyone would want to participate in something that could get them killed. She looked over at her friends to see their reaction. She saw that both Harry and Ron were excited.

"Mate this is so cool! I'm not even mad about Quidditch being canceled this year. Too bad we can't submit our names to be in the tournament." Ron said excitedly to Harry. Harry just smiled back to Ron.

" I'm just glad the attention won't be on me anymore. I think I might have a normal year where someone isn't trying to kill me." He said.

"How is any of this is cool? Did you guys not hear about the part you can possibly be killed?" She gaped at them. They started to walk outside to try to see the other schools that are coming.

Ron sighed " Of course we did, but do you actually think the headmaster would let any of us die? I hardly doubt it." Harry nodded along at what Ron was saying.

"Well I-I don't think so. But it's still reckless and idiotic." She said. They all lined up outside and waited. And Waited. And waited some more. The other students started to get restless and cold from being outside. Hermione thinks she heard Seamus complain about how rude the other schools are for showing up late. She agreed with him because all she wanted to do was curl up in bed already. Suddenly there was a commotion within the mass of students and she looked up. There on the great lake, she saw an enchanted ship. It was huge and menacing looking, with big black sails. The ship docked and the students started to walk out. From here Hermione could already tell they meant business. They walked into Hogwarts in a military-like formation. Their school robes were a blood red color and had a thick material with fur lining. She saw Dumbledore welcome them and their headmaster, who in Hermione's opinion was creepy.

Ron started to shout " Blimey that's Victor Krum, Victor Krum is going to school with me. Oh wow, that officially makes this the best year ever." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Now they had to wait for the last school to get here already.

"How do you think Beauxbaton is going to arrive Mione?" Harry asked. She turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure, maybe something similar to Durmstrang?" She guessed. She is not that familiar with magical transportation.

Not long after, students were starting to act rowdy again. This time it was from something in the sky. She looked up and saw a blue speck. Gradually it was getting bigger until she could make out a blue carriage that was being pulled by twelve horses. She was amazed at the carriage and wondered what enchantments were used on it. It kind of reminded her of Santa Clause and his reindeers. As it was getting closer to them it seemed like it wasn't slowing down.

"Uh, guys shouldn't we be worried we will be trampled to death?" Neville asked behind me. He had a point; it did look like it was headed straight towards them.

"Nah, I doubt it." A Hufflepuff girl said. As soon as she said that someone yelled out watch out and everyone ducked out the way. Then they heard a crash somewhere behind them. The boys and I managed to dive out the way; I couldn't say the same for the Hufflepuff girl. The girl was sprawled out on the floor with a huge bump on her head. _Ouch, that has got to hurt,_ She thought. The professors were scattering trying to see if anyone was hurt.

"Professor McGonagall! This girl over here needs help." Harry shouted over the noise of the crowd. The professor rushed over to them.

"Okay out of the way students. Oh dear, it _would_ be miss Beckham." the Transfiguration professor just shook her head. She then silently cast a levitation spell and took the girl to the infirmary.

"Bloody hell! That was a close one eh?" Ron exclaimed.

"Got that right! Poor girl though," Harry said.

"I can't believe that just happened." Hermione was flabbergasted. Couldn't they be expected to know how to land their carriage? Did they just hope for the best?

"Ah! Here they are." Dumbledore's voice rang out. Their headmistress was the tallest woman she had ever seen. The witch then turned around looked at the Beauxbaton students. She saw that the students had a light blue uniform and a darker blue beret. The girls seemed to be wearing heeled shoes. Hermione could tell that the French students were cold by how much they were shivering. Soon everyone all rushed inside the castle to try to get to warmth. People were constantly bumping into Hermione, which was starting to seriously annoy her. Finally, they made it back inside the castle and headed to the great hall again.

"They sure don't make those girls like that at Hogwarts." Ron was still starry-eyed from the Beauxbaton girls.

"They kind of make them like that here too." Harry shyly said. Hermione knew that Harry fancies Cho Chang. That and he was currently staring at the back of her head, trying to be discreet.

Hermione again rolls her eyes at them, for what seems like the millionth time that day. She seriously needs to stop before she hurts herself one of these days. She has to admit though; there were some pretty cute girls that she saw. They all gather around the hall and wait for the headmaster to address them. Dumbledore steps up to the podium and speaks.

"Hello Welcome Durmstrang, welcome Beauxbaton, we are all glad that you are all finally here. This year is going to be an exciting year for all of us, not just the champions that will be selected. Now I know that it is late and that you are all tired from traveling so I will get down to it. Durmstrang, for meal times, you all will be dining with Slytherin. They are the green and silver students. Beauxbaton, you will be dining with Ravenclaw. They are the blue and bronze students. Now, off to bed everyone." Dumbledore smiled and then left.

"Damn Slytherin, why can't Durmstrang sit with us? They would have a way better time than to be sitting near the likes of Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Hey cheer up mate, you might get an autograph from Krum now that he is going to be at Hogwarts for a year," Harry said. Hermione then remembered that she needed to go to the library to get a book she been meaning to check out since the start of summer. She quickly told Harry and Ron that she was going to the library real quick. They just chuckled and continued to Gryffindor tower. She quickly turned around and sped walked to the library. _Why didn't I remember earlier? So stupid._ She thought.

As she was turning a corner, she ran into somebody else. They both made a sound of surprise and Hermione felt like it was the cutest sound she has ever heard. Hermione landed on top of the other person and could feel the curves of the body she is on top of. _Definitely a girl,_ she thought. She immediately looked up to start to apologize but froze to find the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. It didn't matter that they had a startled look to them. She noticed that they were like an ocean blue color. She snapped out of her stupor and started to get up.

" I am so sorry, I didn't see you t-there and I was in a hurry-and I-I'm sorry for landing on you." Hermione blurted out. She was trying to help the other girl to her feet by holding out her hand for the girl to take. The blonde girl blushed and grabbed Hermione's hand. When their hands met, Hermione never wanted to let go again. She pulled the girl to her feet and started to look her over for any injuries she might have caused. Also, it gave her a reason to check the blonde goddess out.

Still blushing, the Blonde said, "No, it is fine, I should have been watching where I was going." Hermione didn't know how a person's voice could be so attractive. Maybe it was the French accent; it is the language of love after all. She then noticed that she was still holding the blonde's hand. She blushed and quickly let go, already missing the contact. _Get a hold of yourself, Granger_. _She is going to think you're weird._ She thought.

"Still, I am sorry for literally running into you. I'm Hermione by the way." The brunette said. She had an urge to find out the blonde's name.

"Its okay, and my name is Fleur. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Fleur said. It was a pleasure indeed.


	5. Dream

**AN: Sorry it took awhile but without further adieu, here it is.**

* * *

It was early when Hermione woke up the next day; she was excited to see the blonde from last night. Hermione got up and noticed that Crookshanks was already out for the day. _That cat is always wondering the castle,_ she thought. She went to the bathroom took a shower and brushed her teeth when she was done. Hermione walked back to the room still wrapped in her towel and went straight to her bedside. By the time she pulled out her clothes for the day, the girls were starting to get up from their beds.

"Granger, why are you up so bloody early?" Grumbled Lavender Brown. She was dragging her feet while staring at Hermione.

"Probably can't wait to get assigned homework." Snickered Parvati Patil. The girls around heard and laughed at that. Hermione was a little bit insulted but didn't think too much of it.

"Ha-Ha good one." Hermione sarcastically said. She put on her clothes and decided to just wear her sweater with the Gryffindor symbol on the left breast. It was not too cold out yet to be bundling up. On her way out she grabbed her bag with all her school materials and headed to the common room to wait for the boys there. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, it read 6:30. Maybe it was a little bit too early. _Oh well, I'm already here,_ she thought. After about 15 minutes of waiting, people were starting to trickle down the stairs. Some said good morning to her and some pretended she didn't exist. Neville was coming down and smiled at her.

"Good morning Hermione." He was walking towards the exit and she decided to ask about Harry and Ron.

"Good morning Neville, do you know if Harry and Ron will take long?" she asked.

"Oh, they shouldn't take long now." He responded and walked out. She nodded satisfied with what she heard. It was not long after that she heard them walking down the stairs. They both were still half asleep and they mumbled their good mornings to her.

"Yes, good morning now let's go I've been waiting for ages." She rushed them out the door. Normally out of both the boys harry would have questioned her on why she was acting weird but it was too early for that. They were walking towards the great hall that Hermione started to think about the blonde again. _Fleur. How fitting,_ She thought. The trio reached the great hall and sat down. Hermione began to scan the Ravenclaw table and mentally groaned. It seemed like the Beauxbaton students weren't there yet. She started to grab some eggs when Ginny plopped down next to her.  
"Hey guys, how's your morning so far?" She began to grab a little bit of everything. Hermione used to think it was crazy how much she ate and was still thin but all the Quidditch Ginny played seems to make up for it.

"Good now that I'm eating," Ron said with a mouthful of pancakes. Hermione decides to let it slide since she was preoccupied trying to look for a certain blonde.

"Its fine, I wonder when the other schools are going to show up though," Harry said. Ginny lit up

"Yeah, I'm so excited, how about you Hermione? Anyone catch your fancy?" Ginny teased. Hermione immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at them.

"What no, they barely been here a night. Much less already fancying someone." She tried to brush it off. It looked like Ginny was not convinced and opened her mouth to say something but Ron cut her off.

" Of course not, Hermione is dating that muggle Zoey right? So she can't."

"Actually we broke up right before the Quidditch cup since I was going to be away for school." Hermione corrected. She looked over the door when it opened and saw the Durmstrang students walking in.

" Ah, that's right. I forgot about her. Wow, boys, Hermione's already had a summer fling and I bet you guys haven't even kissed anybody." Ginny laughed at their embarrassed faces.

"Well, I don't see you snogging anyone lately." Harry quickly threw back.

"Good, she shouldn't be snogging anybody." Huffed Ron.

"Its none of your business if I'm snogging anyone, Ron." Ginny threw a biscuit at him. Hermione chuckled at that. The doors opened again and this time it was the Beauxbaton students. Hermione scanned each face until she got to the one she was looking for. Fleur was wearing the same uniform as the other girls but it seems so much better on her. It had Hermione hypnotized to every step the blonde would make. When she finally sat down, she looked up and their eyes connected. Hermione couldn't look away. The blonde blushed a little bit and smiled at her. This made Hermione think that maybe it wasn't one-sided since both encounters so far the blonde has been blushing. The brunette smiled back at her and was pulled back to her friends when Ginny tried to get her attention by pulling on her sweater.

"What," Hermione said to Ginny. She was kind of irritated that she was interrupted now that the blonde was finally here.

"Who are you staring at?" Ginny asked.

"No one. I must have been daydreaming and I guess it looked like I was staring at someone."

"hmm hm sure. You fancy someone, I know it. You should just tell me now since I'm going to find out either way." Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes, yeah that's not happening.

"Whatever, we should go, we have Potions first thing and I don't want to deal with Snape berating us more than usual." She and the boys stood up and headed to class. Ginny just stayed grinning at Hermione while she walked away. Before walking out, Hermione shared one last look with Fleur.

* * *

Hermione was in the library doing her homework that she already had from her morning classes. Harry and Ron were most likely in the common room goofing off before lunch. She was halfway done and she wanted to find the book she was referencing to add it. Getting up she started to walk to the ancient runes section. The brunette knew the library like the back of her hand and found what she was looking for in a couple of minutes. Walking back to her table, she was startled to find someone there. More precisely, who it was. Fleur was standing next to her table waiting for her apparently. When she saw Hermione she instantly smiled and did one of those cute little hand waves.

"Hello, again." Hermione grinned at her. _This day just got a whole lot better._ She thought.

"Hello 'Ermione," Fleur said. The brunette really liked how she said her name. _I wonder how it would sound like we ev-no stop thinking about that right now._ She thought.

"So, can I help you with anything?" She asked Fleur.

"Oui, I was wondering if you knew where I can find this book on the Goblin rebellion. I am doing a research project and I can't seem to find it. Would you mind helping me?" She said.

"Sure I don't mind. Follow me." They both walked to the history section of the library. Hermione was nervous the whole time, hoping that she wouldn't trip or something. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her up until they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are, let me just-" Hermione mumbled. She was scanning the shelves and after a moment she found it.

"Ah-ha. This should help you with your research project." Hermione beamed at her. Fleur smiled in thanks and took the tome. At that moment their hands brushed and it looked like it caused Fleur to shiver. _Maybe my hands are cold; it has been a bit drafty in the library._ The brunette mused.

"Thank you so much." The blonde thanked her. Hermione thought that was that but then she saw the blonde bite her lip and lean in. The brunette felt her body quickly get excited and closed her eyes. She then felt two soft lips kiss both of her cheeks. It was not where she wanted them but it will have to do for now. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Fleur was blushing like a tomato.

"Hey what was that for?" She asked.

"In France, it is the normal to kiss each other on the cheeks to give thanks or to say hello. Little things like that." Fleur explained.

"Well, I already like France a whole lot better if I can get a kiss from you." Hermione flirted. She saw Fleur giggle at that and Hermione felt proud that she was able to make her laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, 'Ermione. There is a lot more to France than just that." The blonde said.  
"I hope I can learn more then," Hermione smiled. There were some footsteps that were approaching the aisle. They're turning the corner and Hermione saw that it was some of the Beauxbaton girls that seem to hang around Fleur. There were three of them, two brunettes and one blonde. They also seemed to be extremely pretty but to the Gryffindor, Fleur was the prettiest. They were giggling and looking at Hermione and Fleur. Fleur turned to them spoke in rapid French. After they finished, Fleur turned to Hermione.

"Sorry I have to go now, it seems like my headmistress is looking for me." Fleur apologized.

"No, its no problem. It was nice talking to you," Hermione grinned. She was a little sad that that blonde had to go but she figures that they can see each other some other time. The Blonde looked indecisive about something; she seemed to shake it off though.

" I hope to see you again 'Ermione," Fleur said. She then left with her friends that were watching the interaction like hawks. Hermione walked back to her table, smiling the whole way.

* * *

It was much later that Hermione was getting ready for bed. After that encounter in the library, the rest of the day seemed like a blur. Even Ron noticed that she was not being herself that he asked if anything was wrong. Maybe she should tell them what has been going on with Fleur. It's not like her to keep things from them. They're her best friends for crying out loud. Hermione decided to tell them tomorrow over breakfast. The Gryffindor put on her pajamas and got settled in bed.

 _Hermione was walking in a forest all alone. It was daytime but it still felt very eerie. Like she was being watched. The trees towered over her, making her feel like an ant. She kept walking aimlessly until she reached a small stream. Feeling thirsty she bent down to take a drink. She kept drinking and drinking until she felt full but she can still feel parched. Bewildered she stood up and looked around. The feeling of being watched intensified; Hermione scanned the tree line and stopped at a tree branch. She swore that something was there. The witch didn't know how she knew since there was no indication. She kept looking; all the sounds of the forest seemed to fade. Then, a loud bang was heard disturbing the concentration of the brunette. The place where she was looking had looked like a bomb went off on it. Behind her, she heard a shotgun reloading. Hermione spun around and gasped when she saw her brother there. He looked normal except for the shotgun in his hands._

" _What are you doing?" The witch asked. She was so confused with the situation at hand._

" _Be careful, sis. Evil lurks around and you've been too stupid to notice." Alex said casually. He started to inspect the area where he shot at._

" _Excuse me, I'll have you know-" Alex whirling around abruptly caught her off._

" _Just listen to me, watch your back and don't just trust anybody. There's a wolf among the sheep."_

 _Hermione didn't know what to say. She stared at her brother trying to make sense of what he told her._

" _It okay, just trust your gut. I've got to go now but I'll talk to you later yeah?" Alex smiled at her and then disappeared into the forest leaving Hermione alone again. She was standing there, still staring after Alex left. The Gryffindor felt a shiver go through her body, looking down she noticed that she was standing in the stream._

" _Great." She Grumbled._

Hermione woke up to Crookshanks "making biscuits" on top of her.

"Stop Crooks," She moved over so he can do that without bothering her anymore. She looked at her watch and it read 4:00 am. Sighing, she moved to her side to try to get comfortable again. _What a weird dream,_ She thought.


	6. Veela

Hermione found herself again waiting for the boys in the common room. She struggled to fall asleep again after that weird dream and only managed to take a nap. She figured she might as well start her day early again. Her best friends had other ideas though. Same like yesterday, they were one of the last ones to come down. Both greeted her and thus began their walk to the great hall for breakfast. Finally getting there, Hermione didn't know how to start the conversation about her and Fleur. _I guess I could just be blunt about it,_ She thought.

"So, I haven't been entirely honest with you guys." The witch said. Harry and Ron both stopped eating and looked at Hermione with interest.

"About what, Mione?" Questioned Harry.

" You know how yesterday we were talking if I fancy someone and I said no. Well, I lied."

"Oh, _oh!_ So Ginny was right. Well go on, who is it?" Ron grinned.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad, unless its Malfoy" teased Harry. Hermione made a face at that.

"Gross Harry, never in a million years."

"Okay stop stalling, who is it?" Ron said.

"Its one of the Beauxbaton girls," she said.

"Really? Which one? Is she here?" Ron was turning to look back at the Ravenclaw table when suddenly Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him from turning to face them.

"Stop making it obvious! Yes, she's here you dolt." She hissed at him. Ron blushed in response and apologized. Harry was just quietly laughing at them.

"How does she look like?" Questioned Harry. Hermione took a deep breath to calm down. She snuck a glance over at Fleur to see if she had noticed, luckily she has her attention towards a smaller blonde that looks very similar to her. _Maybe they are related,_ She mused. She moved her gaze to Harry's green eyes and tried to resume her conversation about the blonde.

"She is blonde, tall and with blue eyes. She's very beautiful. Her name is Fleur, that's pretty much all I know about her." She said.

"Wait, I think I know who you are talking about. I'm not positive but I think you're talking about the veela girl." Ron whispered. He was darting his eyes around as if it was a big secret he was spilling.

"What, veela? Like the ones from the Quidditch cup?" She asked. Hermione remembered that the veelas from that night were beautiful women; they were performing a halftime dance that had most of the males and some females entranced. Then, something happened that made them become angry and they transformed into these harpy-like creatures. The Gryffindor was not sure if Fleur was a veela since she remembers feeling like she had tunnel vision towards the veelas from the match. It felt like all she could focus was on the performance, though thinking back, she could have probably deviated her attention somewhere else if she tried hard enough. Harry and Ron were hopeless because they were about to drown in their own drool. Though Fleur does fit the description, she just doesn't feel that pull.

"Yeah, every time I see her I act the same as I did that night at the Quidditch cup. Harry said he feels that way too, but not as strong as I do." Ron explained. Hermione was taken aback with this new information; it didn't make sense to her that supposedly Fleur was the same as those veela from the match. Sure she was beautiful but didn't automatically mean that she's a veela.

"That's weird, I remember being affected that night and I don't feel like that when I'm around her. I can still think clearly." She said.

"Maybe you're more immune to it? Since you have been exposed to it before, and or maybe it affects women differently?" Harry thought out loud. He had a good point; it could just affect her differently since she is a girl. _I should do some research,_ she thought.

"Could be," She replied. She resumed eating her breakfast; she will go to the library after dinner tonight.

* * *

It had been a few days since her discussion with Ron and Harry. Hermione had been frustrated because all the information she could find on veelas was that they were extremely beautiful and they can be dangerous when enraged. It was information that she already knew.

She has seen Fleur around the school but hasn't talked to her since she helped her in the library. She always has Fleur in the back of her mind and it's starting to kind of bother her since she never reacted to anybody like that before. Not even when she was actually dating Zoey, it was nice but that was just it. It was just a normal casual relationship that Hermione was not particularly sad when it was over. She is not even a friend to the blonde yet; she wants to be, more than friendship actually. She wants to hold hands while they walk to class together, talk about their day, talk about nothing at all. She wants to be the one that the blonde goes to for comfort; she wants to be the one to make her laugh. She wants to know how she thinks if she more of the realistic, or idealistic mindset. Hermione wants to know all of that and more.

The guys have been supportive of her current obsession but for some reason when Ginny found out, she gave her the cold shoulder. She doesn't know why since from her knowledge, they had never met. Whenever it was brought up Ginny would either clam up or just leave altogether. Whatever the reason, Ginny would have to get over it sooner or later. Since she feels like her feelings toward the blonde won't go away anytime soon. Hermione was currently walking down one of the hallways in the castle; she was getting back from one of her study groups she has with some of the other fourth years. She would always have people asking her for help so she decided to just make it into a group thing. She liked helping people learn and it felt good when one of her pupils would learn the material they previously had trouble with.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she looked out of the window and saw Fleur out by the lake. She was by herself reading a book. Hermione thought she looked peaceful out there. She had the urge to go talk to her. Immediately she started to speed walk towards the black lake. She had no idea what she was going to say once she got there but she didn't care. Finally, Hermione is walking up to the blonde and notices that she is reading a book on muggle studies. She is standing behind Fleur now and the Beauxbaton student is oblivious to her.

"I didn't know you had an interest in muggles," Hermione spoke. This caused Fleur to jump and lose her place in her book.

" 'Ermione! You scared me." Fleur was blushing a lot. This just made her more endearing to the Gryffindor.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be startled easily." Hermione threw an apologetic smile at her. Fleur waved it off, she then begun to scoot over to make room for Hermione.

"Please, have a seat." She said. Hermione sat down next to her. She could feel the heat the blonde's body was giving by how close she was.

"So, why are you by yourself?" Asked Hermione. She knew that Fleur usually hangs out with those girls that she saw the other day at the library.

"I just wanted to have some peace and quiet and it is so calm here by the lake. The stillness of the lake seems soothing to me." Fleur explained.

"Oh, sorry am I bothering you then? Its okay if I am, I won't be offended." Hermione told her. It was true; She could just talk to her some other time. Fleur widens her eyes at that.

"No-no its fine. I enjoy your company. Don't think that it is unwanted." She quickly told Hermione. It seemed that she didn't want her to think that she is a bother.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, to my earlier question, I didn't know you were interested in muggle studies." Hermione said. Fleur seemed embarrassed again but didn't blush this time. _Pity, she's so cute when she does,_ thought Hermione.

"It is something that I've recently been interested in. There are a lot of things I don't understand but I'm willing to learn." She said.

"I see, if you want I could help you understand some things, I'm muggle-born," Hermione told Fleur. She could see that Fleur was thinking about it.

"I would like that. Oh, 'Ermione I feel like I have just been hassling you for help. You must think I can't do anything for myself." Pouted Fleur. This made Hermione laugh out loud.

"There is something you can help me with but I don't know," The Gryffindor trailed off. She wasn't sure if she could ask Fleur about the veela thing.

"Anything, it's the least I could do." Fleur looked determined to help the younger girl.

"Okay, well, I've been thinking about this for a while and I don't know if I'm correct, but are you a veela?" Hermione thought she could have been smoother but it got the job done. Fleur looked surprised at the question but quickly composed herself.

"Yes I am; why do you ask?" She questioned. Ron was actually right.

"No big deal I was just curious since I heard some talk that you might be one but I wasn't sure because I've been around some veela this summer and it just feels different," Hermione explained hoping to not offend Fleur. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the blonde's feelings.

"Oh, you've been around veela before," Fleur said with a jealous glint in her eyes. Hermione just nodded at her in response.

"And how is it that it is different from the others?" She said.

"You know, what happens to people when they are around veela. Which is strange that I feel normal around you." Hermione told Fleur. Normal was a bit of an understatement. She was always feeling nervous around the blonde, not wanting to not look stupid in front of her. She couldn't tell Fleur that, yet.

"I wish I could explain more but we veela are a secretive bunch. I can't just tell you, there is magic that prohibits me from saying too much." Fleur told Hermione.

"Don't worry about it. Do you know why I feel immune to you? Can you say?" Hermione really wanted to know why she didn't feel like she did at the Quidditch cup, she didn't like not knowing. Fleur bit her lip before answering.

"Oui, I know why."

"Does it also explain why I can't seem to stop thinking about you?" Hermione murmured. She didn't care how that might sound like to the blonde. She had to say something to the veela, especially now that all the signs point to Fleur liking her back. The veela sucked in a breath when she heard Hermione say that.

"Oui," Fleur's voice sounded shaky. That was all the confirmation Hermione needed. The Gryffindor placed her left hand on Fleur cheek and looked deeply into her blue eyes. Searching for anything that the blonde didn't want her advances. Finding none, Hermione leaned in and kissed Fleur. As soon as her lips touched Fleur's, Hermione felt like on top of the world. Fleur let out a soft moan and it made Hermione hungry for more. Moving her lips more urgently, she noticed that Fleur had trouble keeping up. She smiled into the kiss, oddly satisfied that the blonde is inexperienced. Needing to breathe, Hermione slows down the kiss to a stop. Hermione opens her eyes and sees that Fleur still has her closed. Her pink lips are swollen from the attention they received; her cheeks had a faint blush on them. All in all, She looked thoroughly kissed. Feeling smug, Hermione let out a little chuckle. This made Fleur open her eyes and blush even more.

"Wow, That was-"

"Amazing. I know." Hermione interrupted. Fleur just rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Hermione.

"Oui, c'est manifique." She agreed with Hermione. The Gryffindor tucked a stray hair behind Fleur's ear, noticing that this caused Fleur to lean into her touch.

"Fleur, I really like you. I want this to become something special." Hermione told Fleur. The younger girl wanted to lay her cards on the table. What the Gryffindor was feeling was more than a schoolyard crush. Fleur beamed at Hermione when she said this.

"I really like you too, 'Ermione. Honestly, from the moment I first met you, I had feelings for you. I was just too shy to say anything."

"I had an inking, you were kind of obvious love, and with all the blushing you do." Hermione grinned when Fleur started to blush again.

"I'm not that bad." Fleur tried to defend herself.

"Oh, I want you to be." Hermione teased Fleur. Fleur just can't seem to catch a break with the blushing.

"'Ermione!"


	7. Goblet Of Fire

AN: Here it is! Sorry for the long wait. Everything has been hectic with finals and then the holidays. I would've had it up much sooner if I hadn't accidentally erased the chapter I already started working on. ugh, so I had to start with a completely new one that totally went in a different direction that I was going for. Hopefully, it's not too bad. I'll try to update more regularly since things have slowed down a bit.

* * *

Goblet Of Fire

Today was the day that the champions were going to be chosen. Hermione hadn't been particularly excited about it; she just didn't see the appeal of signing up to be put in these challenges that have a high mortality rate. For some reason her girlfriend did; it's the whole reason why she's even here. She and Fleur have been going out ever since they kissed at the black lake and it has been wonderful. They walk each other to class and sit together at lunch. They also go to the library a lot, mainly because Hermione has to study and Fleur just tags along.

The students were shocked at first that the super hot blonde from Beauxbatons is going out with bookworm Hermione Granger. Everyone thought that the blonde was dared to go out with her or that the brunette was blackmailing her. After about two weeks though, they seemed to accept it and moved on. It didn't stop the guys and girls (mostly guys) from ogling Fleur and she'll just have to learn to live with it since it comes with the package of dating Fleur Delacour. Fleur explained that she couldn't control her thrall sometimes when she's feeling strong emotions. Hermione has asked her why she isn't affected by it but all she got was a half shrug and stuttered out a response. The Gryffindor obviously didn't believe her but she just let it go. Hermione just thought she'd get it out of her one way or another.

Tonight Fleur was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her school. Headmistress Maxime wanted Fleur there to show support for Beauxbaton. They kept locking eyes with each other and Hermione would smile at her, causing the blonde to blush almost every single time. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her side from being elbowed. _Quite hard too,_ She thought. She looked to her right where Ginny was sitting with a frown on her face.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked while rubbing her tender ribs. Ginny just let out an exasperated sigh.

"It would be great if you could at least pretend like you're not trying to undress her with your eyes, at least not tonight, show some school spirit." Ginny snapped. This caught the attention of the rest of the golden trio but they just rolled their eyes. This has been happening ever since Ginny found out about her and Fleur. It's always when Fleur isn't around though like she wouldn't dare to do that in front of Fleur.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione said She knew perfectly well that was exactly what she was doing. What's wrong with checking my hot girlfriend? That's right nothing.

"You could be so annoying." Ginny deadpanned.

"Gin, What's the matter? Why are you being like this? Lately, all you've been doing is talking shit about Hermione." Ron questioned. You could tell with the pink rising in his cheeks that he was getting irritated with her behavior.

"Nothing! I'm just saying okay." Ginny said. Hermione just stayed quiet. _I don't want to escalate things further,_ she thought. Just then, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"Hello Everyone! Tonight is the night that the champions will be chosen for the Tri-wizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced. The great hall erupted in cheers and applause.

"Now, the way this works is by this goblet that is lit up right now in blue flames will turn to red when it's going to throw out one of the papers you students submitted-"

Hermione stopped listening to what her headmaster was saying because she noticed that professor Moody was being more strange than usual. He was pacing back and forth a lot while looking around the room as if he was looking for someone. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the shout of the Durmstrang champion being chosen.

"The champion is Victor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted over the screams of Krum's fans. Hermione just rolled her eyes and politely clapped. She looked over at Ron and saw that he was almost falling out of his seat. _Typical Ronald,_ she thought _._ Victor walked up and went to the backroom where the champions will be debriefed once they are chosen. She looked over at Fleur and saw that she was looking cool and collected. Hermione knew better though, she could tell by the steel grip she has on her younger sister's hand. The goblet turned red again and another piece of parchment flew out and landed directly in the headmaster's hand.

"Now for the Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!" The room once again erupted into cheers and applause as she gracefully walked over to the room. On her way, she managed to send Hermione a smile that caused the people around her to start drooling. She just clapped and smiled right back her. Now it was the Hogwarts champion to be chosen. The goblet turned red again and the parchment comes gliding out. Its deathly quiet as the headmaster reads the name.

"The Hogwarts champion is CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore shouted. The Hufflepuff table was the loudest; they just exploded with everyone jumping up and down in excitement. Cedric got up and went to the room. Once everyone calmed down, Dumbledore began to explain some more things to expect from the tournament.

"Wow! That was awesome, this is going to be an exciting year." Harry grinned.

"I know I'm actually starting to come around this whole idea of the tournament. Maybe it won't be so bad since I don't think Dumbledore would actually let anyone be killed by this." Hermione said.

"I told you guys Victor Krum was going to be a champion, there was no way he wasn't going to be picked," Ron said. All of a sudden the goblet turns red again making half the room gasp in surprise. It throws out a piece of parchment and Dumbledore catches it. He turns it in his hand and reads the name.

"Harry Potter." He said. The room is silent and everyone is staring at Harry. Harry's face is very pale with mortification. I nudge him to snap him out of his frozen state. He stumbles out of his seat and walks past everyone. What just happened? The great hall is filled with whispers and Dumbledore asks everyone to go back to their rooms. Dumbledore and the other teachers go into the room where the champions are waiting.

"What the bloody hell, I can't believe him!" Ron said. The brunette turned to look at the male redhead incredulously.

"What do you mean by that? You think Harry put his name in the goblet?"

"That's right, what else could it be? Harry Potter just wanting the attention again. He could at least told me so we both could have submitted out names." He said.

"Ronald that's crazy, why would he even do that? He already has enough problems of his own. Plus, you heard Harry saying he was happy the attention won't be on him because of the tournament." She said. Ron just shook his head.

"No mate, Harry did put his name. C'mon Ginny, Let's go back to the common room." He said. Ron and Ginny both left the great hall. The Gryffindor could not believe it. As if Harry would do something like this but she knows that Ron is as stubborn as she is and he won't change his mind anytime soon.

* * *

"So, what is your favorite color?" Hermione was lying on Fleur's bed. They were both working on their homework until the Gryffindor spoke up.

"Blue."

"What's your favorite dessert?"

"Ice cream."

"Favorite Number?"

"13"

"Favorite-"

"Ermione!" Fleur interrupted with a laugh.

"What."

"What is with all the random questions?" Fleur had an adorable look on her face that gave Hermione the urge to kiss it right off.

"I'm just trying to get to know my girlfriend. Is that a crime I don't know about in France?" The brunette teased.

"Oui, you will be fined 500 galleons if you as so much as find out what I like to do in my free time." Fleur joked. Hermione enjoyed having these moments with Fleur. They haven't had as much time to spend time together ever since the blonde was picked as champion. Headmistress Maxime has been training Fleur non-stop and honestly, Hermione is a little bit annoyed. The only times she can see Fleur was when they are eating but even then it's on a time limit so Fleur can go back to train. Today it was Fleur's resting day and they decided to make the most of it by being in Fleur's room since she didn't have roommates. Hermione rolled on top of Fleur and moved to rest her forehead against Fleur's.

"That's too bad because we're not in France right now." The Gryffindor's lips were just barely grazing the champions. Fleur's breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Y-yeah, too bad." Hermione then closed the remaining distance and kissed Fleur. The champion let out a soft moan and started to run her fingers through the brunette's hair. Fleur has gotten better at being able to keep up now. With a hum, Hermione deepened the kiss by swiping her tongue across Fleur's lips. The blonde eagerly responded by giving Hermione access. The first time that Hermione did that, Fleur was shocked and blushed so hard that day that the brunette was worried she might burst a blood vessel. They both kept making out until they couldn't hold their breath anymore. When they separated, they were both breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I don't think kissing you would ever be boring," Hermione said. Fleur looked to be still coming down the high from kissing. _Yeah, I got mad skills yo,_ Hermione thought. She mentally gave herself a hi-five.

"I missed you," Fleur responded. The blonde was rubbing her hands up and down the brunettes' sides causing her to get Goosebumps.

"I missed you too. I hate that this stupid tournament is keeping you so busy."

" I know Cherie, but it is what brought me to England. To you, and for that I am happy even if it is the reason that I am away from you." Fleur's words caused a warmth to explode inside Hermione's chest, making the brunette give the Frenchwoman the biggest smile.

"That has to be one of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me." Fleur giggled at that.

"And what is the other sweetest thing you've been told, hm?" She questioned with an eyebrow arched.

"That I am the brightest witch of my age of course."


End file.
